


What adults do before bed [ R18 ]

by Biasedas



Series: Assasination classroom (R-18) [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bottom Akabane Karma, Forced Kiss, M/M, Married Life, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biasedas/pseuds/Biasedas
Summary: Nagisa wants to try a new toy while having sex with Karma, and so he does.ooc involved
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Random person & Karma, Shiota Nagisa/Akabane Karma
Series: Assasination classroom (R-18) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991881
Kudos: 69





	1. First time playing

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore any writing mistakes, didn't really check  
> I wrote it for fun, hope u enjoy too

After he went into the house, Karma dialled one of the only numbers on his personal phone. “Oi, Nagisa-kun? When are you going to be home?” Karma said holding the phone with his shoulders while getting out the ingredients for dinner.

On the other end, Nagisa looked at his student with slight frustration as he tried to teach him the subject he is currently failing at. When the phone suddenly rang, he quickly finished the question and excused himself. 

“ Oh, Karma-kun, please don’t wait for me to eat dinner. I need to visit my students’ houses after this detention. You know the one that I gave so many warnings to and I am still trying to help him.”

“Ah, the one that is similar to Terasaka? What about that girl you were keeping back?” Karma chuckled.

Nagisa glanced back into the room. “Well, she kind of ran off today. I will look for her later. Anyway, I’m going to hang up now, I think the boy is also going to try and escape.” Nagisa said in a hurry as he saw his student trying to climb out the window.

Karma put his phone away after hanging up with Nagisa. He understands what Nagisa is trying to do and he respects it but cooking two weeks in a row, he is running out of things to make. Maybe Nagisa can make his own dinner or buy something. Karma decided he is going to cook a simple meal of noodles and texted Nagisa to eat outside.

He took his time showering and cooking but then he has to organise the meeting with the other politicians but he doubts even they care about what he has to say. As long as he is the one in charge, they are just worthless dolls. Just for show.

Nagisa felt like he should’ve done something about the girl, a teacher wouldn’t just leave their students. A normal teacher might but he only learns from the best. So he decides he will also pay a visit to the girl’s house today after the boy’s because tomorrow is Saturday.

While thinking all that, he has arrived at the boy’s house. His parents were busy managing a hotel so the only person home was his Grandma. When his grandma saw Nagisa she blew. Belting out a string of swear words at the poor boy, mistaking Nagisa as his boyfriend. The society seemed pretty open about relationships these days he thought.

Nagisa calmly told her he was his teacher thinking she may calm down a little but it was like adding oil to the fire. Thanks to her hearing aids, she heard, I am his teacher and not only a friend. Her voice was like a bomb, swearing in rainbows, Nagisa’s ears were buzzing once she stopped. She deeply apologised for her mistake but kept rambling on about how her grandson is nothing but disappointment or he was just so bad a teacher has walked all the way to their house. As Nagisa listened he noticed the boy just blanking out, seems like it happens quite frequently.

He sighed. The grandma stopped and glared at him, suddenly unwelcoming him. He told the grandma he was only here because the boy has made progress in his study and it would help him more if he receives encouragement from people that he cared about. Although Nagisa was unsure if the boy cared for his grandma or not at this stage. The grandma dismissed it with a wave of her hand and called out her husband. In summary, they told him, a man needs to be strong and not back down when somebody tries to put them down. All he heard was; disappointment, disappointment, disappointment. What did he feel? Disappointed.

He didn’t even bother telling them to change their mind since arguing with your elders is not the nicest thing to do. So when he walked out of their house, more like shoved out by his student, he told him to ignore the things his grandparents are saying right now. His student tells him, he does. And before he left he said to his student to come to him, if family is not the best choice. Not sure if his student got it in his head, Nagisa went to the next person’s house. It was close to Karma’s old neighbourhood. 

When he saw the girl at a park hiding behind a bunch of equipment and shrubs and walked up to her, she almost jumped out her skin. Little did she know that was one of Karma’s favourite places too. Or many she did because on her phone screen it was a picture of Karma. She was searching him up. When Nagisa saw what was on the screen his eyes almost popped out of his socket. She narrowed her eyes at him and closed her phone. She told him he was invading her personal space. So he moved back a little but still within two steps length.

“What do you want.” She said glaring at him as if she was trying to burn a hole through him.

Nagisa held up his hand, surrendering. “I just want to know why you didn’t come today.”

She scoffed. “Because I don’t want to, and I will not. ” The girl said as a matter of factly. 

"That's not what he will do though. " Nagisa said vaguely. 

"Who? " she asked anyway, raising one of her eyebrows with attitude. 

Nagisa smiled "If I tell you, will you tell me why you are here? "

It won't do much harm to herself she thought even though she already knew who he was talking about, what she really wanted to know was, what about him.

"Fine. Deal. I know you were classmates with him, so you better tell me things. "

"Sure, what do you want to know about." Nagisa silently apologised for whatever he was going to say next, to Karma who is currently at home reading documents. 

Suddenly given the opportunity to ask about her idol the girl had a mind blank. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. 

"One thing is that he is surprisingly good at cooking. " Nagisa offered. 

The girl turned a little red at the thought of her idol cooking, it was a little personal to start with. 

"That- that didn't count, I didn't ask for it! " She shook her head, forgetting how she was meant to be cold-looking. 

Nagisa almost laughed but he managed to keep his facial muscles under control. “Alright, then please ask.”

She looked hard at the ground, her mouth twisted to one side, her brows drawn towards the middle and her face scrunched up. All in pain as she tried to think of one question. But now she looked like a teenager who is thinking and has the charm of a kid. 

“What kind of girls did he like? To the timeline of at least when he was in high school!” she said pointing at Nagisa as if to order him.

He didn’t mind because he doesn’t really know how to answer her question. What should he tell her? He likes boys? But that would probably break her heart right? But then at the same time it was the truth… and in fact his “boyfriend” was standing right in front of her. So Nagisa kind of froze there.

"Oi, are you going to tell me or what. " She said getting impatient. 

"Uhh, how about we call him? " Nagisa said as a last resort. 

The girl's eyes lit up but she quickly coughed to cover it. 

"Sure, but it is already 9pm, would he still be awake? "

Nagisa quickly scrolled to Karma's phone number and pressed on the profile picture of him looking up at the camera with a relaxed smile on his face.

Karma jolted awake on the desk as he heard the phone rang and picked it up immediately. 

"Hello? " Karma said, his voice rough due to sleep. 

"Oh, did I wake you up? Sorry-" Nagisa apologised but in reality he's getting hard from that voice. Karma cut him off before he could say anything else and told him it's fine.

"Do you need something? "

"Well, yes. One of my students has a question for you. " Nagisa said in a slow tone to try and signal Karma. 

"Ah, do they? Let's hear it then. "

The girl had no problem taking over. 

"Hi! Um Karma kun, no, I’m sorry, uhhh? Umm…." but she could find the words. 

"Just Karma is fine. "

"Okay! Wel-well, I just wanted to ask, what kind of girls do you like?" she blurted out without thinking.

On the other end Karma who had a smile on his face smiled even more and now fully awake. 

"Do you want to know the truth or a truth mixed with a little fantasy? " Karma gave her options. 

"Truth with a little fantasy. " She said knowing she would probably be disappointed in the truth which surprised the two adults. 

"Well I like girls who are cute but cool, a person who likes to take notes about the little things around them and cares about other people's emotions. Also, a person who is brave enough to acknowledge their mistake and thankful to their teachers" Karma added the last sentence for effect. 

She looked troubled, it sounded like someone she knows but she couldn't name them. 

"I see, thank you..."

"No problem. Cya. " Karma said as he hung up. 

"So. Now can you tell me why you are out here so late at night?"

"Because I had an argument with my mum, now get lost. " 

Nagisa sighed, it is going to be a long night. 

When it was 10, he was finally able to get her back home and sorted out things. He called for a taxi and couldn't wait to get back home. 

He opened the front door being as quiet as possible. 

"Boo. " Karma said next to his ears. Nagisa's heart almost jumped out of his mouth and Karma earned himself a punch in the stomach. 

"Don't do that! " Nagisa said, rubbing Karma's back. 

Karma waved his hands away and then pulled Nagisa into a soft kiss from the back of his head so he wouldn't move. 

Karma tasted like toothpaste. And Nagisa is hungry. His stomach growled in agreement. 

"Eh? You want to eat something? "Karma said as he parted away from Nagisa's lips. Nagisa nodded and so Karma went and made the meal that he didn't want to. Nagisa did feel hungry, not only for food though.

So after Nagisa had his meal and a quick shower in half an hour he climbed into bed with Karma who was looking at his laptop. 

Karma put his laptop away as he invited Nagisa in and closed the light to go to sleep. 

"You have work tomorrow right? " Nagisa said, facing Karma. 

"Yeah, I have Sunday off though. " Karma said, poking Nagisa's cheek. 

-PloT fOr “$ex” ofFIcialLy StaRts-

Nagisa nudged closer to the long and slender body. Holding Karma's face in his hands he pulled him into a kiss. It started off small but as Karma moved to the top, It became hard on Nagisa. But the number one kisser ranked by bitch-sensei wasn't a joke either. They fought for dominance and the kiss became almost unbearable for Karma as he panted for air when they stopped. 

"If you can't do it, I suggest you lie down and enjoy service. " Nagisa said grinning at Karma who has laid back down. Karma furrowed his brows, in their relationship, he probably has only dominated a handful of times, not because he was weak but because he just wanted Nagisa to do whatever he liked. 

Nagisa was about to get up to get the things for a night activity but Karma held him down. 

"Tomorrow, now let's sleep. " Karma said while still panting a little. 

Nagisa smiled but it didn't seem too friendly. But Karma was already very sleepy and he has a meeting tomorrow so he didn't really notice much. 

In the morning Karma left early for work and Nagisa had the whole day to plan what he should do to Karma tonight. Since it was almost Halloween, he thought maybe he should buy a few costumes for Karma to wear. But then they haven't had proper sex in a while so he wanted to buy toys that they, no he could play on Karma. 

He has really been the bottom ever since the first time they sex, it felt like he didn't have any control. So since Karma doesn't mind, he is usually the one on top. 

Nagisa decided he is going online to shop the costume for Karma on Halloween and going out to buy the toys for today. 

When he got to the shop he wished he stayed at home. 

The shop owner was a lady that looked like she was in her fifties had a large amount of perfume on and it followed her like a cloud that won't fall.She took a look at Nagisa and pulled him to the isle with all sort of interesting sex toys but they are all too much over the top. Also, they are for girls. He doesn't want to hurt Karma, he just wants to teach him a lesson of why he can't be on top. Firstly he needs to tell the lady he is on top. Not only top but also topping a guy.

“Excuse me, I am looking for toys for guys.” Nagisa said before she can start introducing the functions.

“Oh! I thought you looked so cute you are a girl or want to buy something for your girlfriend!” The lady laughed her double chin showing, she is not fat but she was chubby.

Nagisa smiled awkwardly and nodded.

“Oya, you don’t need to be ashamed! There are plenty of girls coming here buying things for their girlfriends~ Guys usually do it online, haha!” 

Nagisa though he really should’ve bought it online…

“Let me guess, you want to control your boyfriend on the bed?” She asked excited as she led him down another aisle. Well she got it right but what is Nagisa meant to say? Yes, I want to tie my boyfriend down and fuck him until he begs to stop?

The lady looked back with a knowing smile on her face “It’s fine, there are all sorts of people coming into my shop. I guess you don’t like me praying into your business huh. Perhaps you can come back and tell me another time~” She left Nagisa in the aisle full of R-18 things with that.

He thinks his knowledge is being refreshed right now. 

After his shopping trip in the forbidden world he was hungry but he didn't really want to eat outside with all the things he bought. It was around one o’clock so he caught a train and went back home. Karma will be back in around 6 hours. That is a long time. He made a simple meal for himself and went into his study to set each of his students their work and since he does not have Koro sensei’s speed it does take him hours to make the work for each individual student in a class of 20.

“What is this shit?” A man in grey suit belt out as he smashed a document onto the spotless desk.  
The man behind the desk looked up.

“It is what you need to say.” he said, crossing his legs and leaning back into his leather chair.

“Karma, you know what you are trying to make me say? It is literally against what I stand for!” The man in the suit pointed dead at Karma who simply shrugged his shoulder.

“If you want audiences and supporters, you would need to change. Else I think quitting would be good too.” 

“I suggest you to shut your mouth.” the man said lowering his voice while leaning close to Karma.

“Oh, I am so scared.” Karma mocked him. After seeing an alien octopus with light speed he doesn’t think he would be scared of anything for the time being.

But the next movement did surprise him. The man grabbed him by his chin and forced his tongue into Karma’s mouth. The warm and slimy muscle tried to wrap around Karma’s tongue but Karma punched him with a force that knocked him out. Karma went straight to the bathroom trying to wash off the traces of his disgusting “acquaintance”. 

He washed extra times just in case. If that man shows his face tomorrow in the office he will punch the daylight out of that guy. Karma being the nice person he is, dragged the guy back to his office and left a note telling him to leave. Also not forgetting to write “ I am a hoe” on his face. 

The red hair went back into his office and worked while thinking of maybe he should repay Nagisa when he gets home. Not that he needs to know what happened today. Ever since one of his colleagues found out and revealed that he was gay, more and more disgusting things kept coming to him, yet they did have some kind of potential to become decent politicians. 

Back at home Nagisa couldn’t stop thinking of how to play with Karma as the time went on. In the end he gave because the work quality was getting lower and lower. Instead he prepared a meal for the two of them. It caught him by surprise as he heard the door knob turn signaling Karma was home. 

“Ahle? You are making dinner?” Karma said leaning over Nagisa. He put his chin on his head and wrapped his arm around him. Maybe tonight he could be on top?

“Yeah, you go and have a shower, it will be ready soon.” Nagisa urged him to the bathroom. Karma didn’t sense anything odd so he allowed Nagisa to push him around.

Nagisa sighed in relief and upped his speed as Karma showered. When Karma comes out they would be ready to eat. And they did. After their quick dinner they went out for a walk.

The park outside their house was a good size to walk laps in, and no doubt many couples were there. Families with children, pets and older generations were all gathering in the park having fun with their families after dinner or just enjoying the evening because it was 8pm already. 

The cool night breeze blew gently on their faces as they walked hand in hand next to each other on the sidewalk with the least people since it was in the dark. Karma took in the gentle breeze and enjoyed the slight sting of cold. Nagisa however, was feeling a little guilty as they walked since the things he was planning were polar opposite to the scene they are in right now. The excitement his buddy is showing isn’t helping either, it is so hard it hurt. 

Karma noticed the slight discomfort on Nagisa’s face after a few laps.

“You alright? Are you tired already~” He teased.

“I think I need to go to the toilet.” Nagisa sighed, walking faster to add effect.

“Then let's go home, I think we got enough exercise today. I mean we can make up with extra later.” Karma said slinging his arm around Nagisa’s shoulder.

“Good idea.” Nagisa said knowing Karma thinks he would be able to top today. He is definitely wrong.

Back in their home they changed into their pajamas but they had a feeling they won’t be needing them today, both thinking the same way. But one of them came prepared, fully prepared.

Nagisa let Karma be on the top while they kissed because within time Karma will go down by himself, kissing on the top is more tiring than on the bottom and if you don’t do it correctly you will run out of oxygen much faster.

Their tongues danced together in each other’s mouth as they tried to steal air from each other. As the top three kissers they each get plenty of pleasure from each other and soon they both dizzy from the kiss, when they parted they pulled a silver line that didn’t break until Karma licked off Nagisa’s lips. Nagisa feels like he should take his chance now and make Karma surrender. He put his arms behind Karma’s head and pulled him into a deeper kiss and played with Karma’s tongue with skills that karma didn’t know where he learnt from. No doubt, Karma felt like it was hard to stay on top as Nagisa kept going. When Nagisa sees Karma becoming tired he quickly switched their positions. He sat on Karma’s firm stomach and moved one of his legs between Karma’s legs. A small groan escaped Karma’s lips, Nagisa did miss it, he covered Karma’s mouth with his own as he tried to make him relaxed. Even though Karma wanted to top today he lets him do it anyways.

Nagisa reached into the draw beside their bed with the lubricants(personal, duh) and toys. He got out the half bottle of lubricant and stripped Karma’s bottom clean. The sudden action made Karma embarrassed and covered his face with his arm. When Nagisa touched his back with a finger covered in cold smooth gel he shinked back from the coldness. Nagisa mercilessly slapped his thighs with his free hand. Karma tried to relax as Nagisa somehow managed to put that in. Nagisa propped himself up and reached one of his arms under Karma’s back forcing the red hair to put his toned chest right in the blue hair’s face. He automatically went and sucked on one of the cherry red nipple that was standing up due to being exposed to the cold air. Even though male’s chest were not as sensitive as female’s, Nagisa has been making sure they get just much attention during sex. Karma’s back arched more which sent his nipple further into Nagisa’s warm mouth. His buddy that was standing up ever since they started, wanted some attention. But Nagisa kept teasing the same nipple over and over, sucking hard and chewing gently. He thought the other nipple needed attention too so he took out his arm from underneath and pulled on the other one that was being left out. He rubbed them between his fingers and soon it became red and swollen just like the one in his mouth. 

By the time he stopped bullying Karma’s nipples his back was loose enough to fit in 4 fingers. He reached over to the draws again and Karma looked at him in confusion. When he got out a toy that looked a little bigger in size than his own little Nagisa, Karma’s eyes widened. Nagisa can be said to be bigger than average Japanese guys and the toy Karma felt it was a size too large for him to handle as he could barely stand Nagisa’s. 

“Wait, wait Na-Nagisa, you are not planning to put that in are you?” Karma stuttered with pure shock and confusion, with a small hint of fear.

Nagisa looked at him innocently “Don’t worry, I have planned to do this since yesterday, I have thought of almost every situation possible and I will make sure you feel good.” Nagisa said rubbing gel on the toy as well. Karma moved his hand in an attempt to stop him but Nagisa pinned him down as he tried to escape. In Karma’s mind there is only pure ????? floating around. He didn’t struggle too much but being pinned down and now Nagisa tying him up with his own ties is not the best feeling. Nagisa carefully and slowly pushed the long toy into Karma and Karma winced in a mixture of pain and pleasure, he tightly grabbed onto the blanket beside him as they threw it to the said in case it gets dirty.

“Wait… No, don’t, It’s too big...” 

“You are fine… Relax for me Karma-kun.”

“When did you become so-” He swallowed the rest of his words back as Nagisa gave a final shove and Karma’s bottom accepted all of it in. It was so big it created a bump that was shown on Karma’s stomach.

He gasped slightly “Wah..! It..is so big..too uncomfortable...”

“You are doing a good job swallowing it, it’s okay.” Nagisa said, his eyes gleaming with a hint of danger. His dick was definitely hard, seeing Karma being played with in such a way didn’t just turn him on, he wanted to do it even harder. So he did, he moved faster and each time rubbing against Karma’s prostate making him shake uncontrollably. 

“Don’t...don’t touch there?!” Karma said, reaching over Nagisa who moved on to his other nipple, to touch his hard as dick. He quickly rubbed himself a few times and cummed.

“Oya, you came Karma-kun~” Nagisa said, teasing him and let go of his nipple. He pushed himself to give Karma a comforting kiss. When they pulled away a strand of saliva remained between them.

Nagisa was at his limits. “Hey Karma-kun, how about you make me feel good now.”

Karma looked at him with hazy eyes and managed a nod but right after he came, his body was very sensitive so when Nagisa put his dick in, his body shook violently and he bottom shrunk each time as he tried to let Nagisa in. Nagisa didn’t wait and pushed himself in and Karma felt him going all the way in and from the sudden discomfort but pleasurable movement, he came again, spraying his thick cum onto his bare chest.

“Does it feel good?” Nagisa said to Karma as he started to move with a slow rhythm. He felt like if Karma was to squeeze him again, he won’t be able to hold back from cumming.

Karma thought one day he has to get back on him, even if it wasn’t through sex.

“...”

“Karma-kun?” Nagisa asked purposefully aimed at his prostate.

“..mhn!..” Karma refused to reply.

“If you answer now I will let you walk tomorrow” Nagisa said moving visibly faster and harder.

“...Wait! I still have wo-work on Mo-Monday!..Slo-slow down!.” Karma spoke up but Nagisa was slowing down as he targeted Karma’s weak point.

Karma panted heavily as Nagisa pulled in and out a good 20 times and let out a thick, hot cum inside Karma making him feel full.

“?!” Karma’s arched back and came again. Third time tonight, it was almost midnight. But Nagisa felt like he had to cum again.

“Sorry…” he briefly said as he started to move at a fast pace again. Karma can’t stand such a fast movement but surprisingly he came again when Nagisa released another wave of sum into his stomach. The amount being stored made his stomach slightly bloated but Karma fainted due to tiredness. 

Nagisa being as energetic as he was today, he was also getting tired right now. He stayed in the position of lying on top of Karma while staying inside him. He held Karma for a little while longer and then came out of his body. He wrapped Karma in the blanket and went to tidy up their masterpiece of the bedroom.There were clothes being thrown messily on the ground and in the darkness Nagisa just picked up the clothes and threw them into the washings. The bedsheets also need washing but he will worry about that tomorrow. 

He climbed back into the bed this time Karma was sleeping but his arms on the side as if to welcome Nagisa back in.


	2. Smut, I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So pretty much straight to the sex scene  
> Nothing's changed

The cool night breeze blew gently on their faces as they walked hand in hand next to each other on the sidewalk with the least people since it was in the dark. Karma took in the gentle breeze and enjoyed the slight sting of cold. Nagisa however, was feeling a little guilty as they walked since the things he was planning were polar opposite to the scene they are in right now. The excitement his buddy is showing isn’t helping either, it is so hard it hurt.

Karma noticed the slight discomfort on Nagisa’s face after a few laps.

“You alright? Are you tired already~” He teased.

“I think I need to go to the toilet.” Nagisa sighed, walking faster to add effect.

“Then let's go home, I think we got enough exercise today. I mean we can make up with extra later.” Karma said slinging his arm around Nagisa’s shoulder.

“Good idea.” Nagisa said knowing Karma thinks he would be able to top today. He is definitely wrong.

Back in their home they changed into their pajamas but they had a feeling they won’t be needing them today, both thinking the same way. But one of them came prepared, fully prepared.

Nagisa let Karma be on the top while they kissed because within time Karma will go down by himself, kissing on the top is more tiring than on the bottom and if you don’t do it correctly you will run out of oxygen much faster.

Their tongues danced together in each other’s mouth as they tried to steal air from each other. As the top three kissers they each get plenty of pleasure from each other and soon they both dizzy from the kiss, when they parted they pulled a silver line that didn’t break until Karma licked off Nagisa’s lips. Nagisa feels like he should take his chance now and make Karma surrender. He put his arms behind Karma’s head and pulled him into a deeper kiss and played with Karma’s tongue with skills that karma didn’t know where he learnt from. No doubt, Karma felt like it was hard to stay on top as Nagisa kept going. When Nagisa sees Karma becoming tired he quickly switched their positions. He sat on Karma’s firm stomach and moved one of his legs between Karma’s legs. A small groan escaped Karma’s lips, Nagisa did miss it, he covered Karma’s mouth with his own as he tried to make him relaxed. Even though Karma wanted to top today he lets him do it anyways.

Nagisa reached into the draw beside their bed with the lubricants(personal, duh) and toys. He got out the half bottle of lubricant and stripped Karma’s bottom clean. The sudden action made Karma embarrassed and covered his face with his arm. When Nagisa touched his back with a finger covered in cold smooth gel he shinked back from the coldness. Nagisa mercilessly slapped his thighs with his free hand. Karma tried to relax as Nagisa somehow managed to put that in. Nagisa propped himself up and reached one of his arms under Karma’s back forcing the red hair to put his toned chest right in the blue hair’s face. He automatically went and sucked on one of the cherry red nipple that was standing up due to being exposed to the cold air. Even though male’s chest were not as sensitive as female’s, Nagisa has been making sure they get just much attention during sex. Karma’s back arched more which sent his nipple further into Nagisa’s warm mouth. His buddy that was standing up ever since they started, wanted some attention. But Nagisa kept teasing the same nipple over and over, sucking hard and chewing gently. He thought the other nipple needed attention too so he took out his arm from underneath and pulled on the other one that was being left out. He rubbed them between his fingers and soon it became red and swollen just like the one in his mouth.

By the time he stopped bullying Karma’s nipples his back was loose enough to fit in 4 fingers. He reached over to the draws again and Karma looked at him in confusion. When he got out a toy that looked a little bigger in size than his own little Nagisa, Karma’s eyes widened. Nagisa can be said to be bigger than average Japanese guys and the toy Karma felt it was a size too large for him to handle as he could barely stand Nagisa’s.

“Wait, wait Na-Nagisa, you are not planning to put that in are you?” Karma stuttered with pure shock and confusion, with a small hint of fear.

Nagisa looked at him innocently “Don’t worry, I have planned to do this since yesterday, I have thought of almost every situation possible and I will make sure you feel good.” Nagisa said rubbing gel on the toy as well. Karma moved his hand in an attempt to stop him but Nagisa pinned him down as he tried to escape. In Karma’s mind there is only pure ????? floating around. He didn’t struggle too much but being pinned down and now Nagisa tying him up with his own ties is not the best feeling. Nagisa carefully and slowly pushed the long toy into Karma and Karma winced in a mixture of pain and pleasure, he tightly grabbed onto the blanket beside him as they threw it to the said in case it gets dirty.

“Wait… No, don’t, It’s too big...”

“You are fine… Relax for me Karma-kun.”

“When did you become so-” He swallowed the rest of his words back as Nagisa gave a final shove and Karma’s bottom accepted all of it in. It was so big it created a bump that was shown on Karma’s stomach.

He gasped slightly “Wah..! It..is so big..too uncomfortable...”

“You are doing a good job swallowing it, it’s okay.” Nagisa said, his eyes gleaming with a hint of danger. His dick was definitely hard, seeing Karma being played with in such a way didn’t just turn him on, he wanted to do it even harder. So he did, he moved faster and each time rubbing against Karma’s prostate making him shake uncontrollably.

“Don’t...don’t touch there?!” Karma said, reaching over Nagisa who moved on to his other nipple, to touch his hard as dick. He quickly rubbed himself a few times and cummed.

“Oya, you came Karma-kun~” Nagisa said, teasing him and let go of his nipple. He pushed himself to give Karma a comforting kiss. When they pulled away a strand of saliva remained between them.

Nagisa was at his limits. “Hey Karma-kun, how about you make me feel good now.”

Karma looked at him with hazy eyes and managed a nod but right after he came, his body was very sensitive so when Nagisa put his dick in, his body shook violently and he bottom shrunk each time as he tried to let Nagisa in. Nagisa didn’t wait and pushed himself in and Karma felt him going all the way in and from the sudden discomfort but pleasurable movement, he came again, spraying his thick cum onto his bare chest.

“Does it feel good?” Nagisa said to Karma as he started to move with a slow rhythm. He felt like if Karma was to squeeze him again, he won’t be able to hold back from cumming.

Karma thought one day he has to get back on him, even if it wasn’t through sex.

“...”

“Karma-kun?” Nagisa asked purposefully aimed at his prostate.

“..mhn!..” Karma refused to reply.

“If you answer now I will let you walk tomorrow” Nagisa said moving visibly faster and harder.

“...Wait! I still have wo-work on Mo-Monday!..Slo-slow down!.” Karma spoke up but Nagisa was slowing down as he targeted Karma’s weak point.

Karma panted heavily as Nagisa pulled in and out a good 20 times and let out a thick, hot cum inside Karma making him feel full.

“?!” Karma’s arched back and came again. Third time tonight, it was almost midnight. But Nagisa felt like he had to cum again.

“Sorry…” he briefly said as he started to move at a fast pace again. Karma can’t stand such a fast movement but surprisingly he came again when Nagisa released another wave of sum into his stomach. The amount being stored made his stomach slightly bloated but Karma fainted due to tiredness.

Nagisa being as energetic as he was today, he was also getting tired right now. He stayed in the position of lying on top of Karma while staying inside him. He held Karma for a little while longer and then came out of his body. He wrapped Karma in the blanket and went to tidy up their masterpiece of the bedroom.There were clothes being thrown messily on the ground and in the darkness Nagisa just picked up the clothes and threw them into the washings. The bedsheets also need washing but he will worry about that tomorrow.

He climbed back into the bed this time Karma was sleeping but his arms on the side as if to welcome Nagisa back in.


	3. ~Halloween~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should ReaLlY be studying for my exams- Oh the rain is heavy right now :D  
> How nice

Karma woke up first as the sunlight crept into the room softly but his eyes felt heavy. But every. Where. Hurts. He felt like his back has been disconnected from his body. Even his chest feels extra sensitive, probably because Nagisa played with it for so long yesterday. How come he never realised Nagisa had such a side to him. Yesterday it was like he was being hunted down.

He tried to blink his eye open but it seems like dried tears have stuck them together. 

“Karma-kun?” A sleepy voice called out to him.

“Yeah?” Karma answered, his voice unusually rough due to his multiple attempts of suppressing the noise he made yesterday. However, it was likely 

“Are you okay?”

“...”

“Do you want to drink water?” He said unsure.

“Mhn.” Karma nodded, rubbing his eyes open.

Nagisa looked at his artwork from yesterday, the upper body has bruises and the nipples look swollen and it is turning Nagisa on again. He doesn’t think Karma can handle another night of his play. But he has already ordered the play costumes for Halloween. It seems like it has to wait. He didn’t mean to go so much but it was his first time doing it and it kind of got out of control.

“Here. I think you should stay at home tomorrow too.” Nagisa said putting pillows behind his back and holding him up to drink water.

“I don’t think I will be able to get out of bed today anyway,” he said, taking a sip of the water looking at the blue hair meaningfully. Nagisa looked away sheepishly. 

Afterwards, they each did what they needed to do. Karma wrote his documents and speeches in bed and Nagisa kept writing his students homework and materials to help them. They left each other alone and Nagisa helped when Karma needed him. In the evening little kids ran about the street for trick-or-treating and they put out the lollies outside the door. Some kids will shout out “thank you” once in a while as they took a handful each. 

The fact that they are not being with each other doesn’t mean they are on a bad term, they are just giving each other spaces. Also, Nagisa was planning on what to do to Karma next and he couldn’t really look Karma in the eyes.

Karma just sat on their bed thinking about getting revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope Karma feels better and they can do it again... (when the author feels like it)  
> So, there is no sex in this one. XP  
> I am drained from writing R-18 thing  
> thx 4 reading, bye

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a Halloween special spin-off (small story) so come back tomorrow, if you want/remember lol  
> Don't expect too much though haha  
> I should be revising for my exams... Ha..haha.. I'm screwed
> 
> Btw, thanks for putting up with my first English smut lol  
> I talk a lot so, yeah thanks for reading~


End file.
